Traje de Baño
by Jennifer jamon
Summary: Crona estaba aterrada, ni siquiera le gustaba ese traje de baño. "-Crona tu simetría es perfecta" KidxCrona


Chrona estaba aterrada no quería estar ahí preferiría desaparecer y no salir con ese traje de baño tan ridículo y más por los colores ¿rosa con blanco? Qué tontería más grande pensaba ella, esos colores son para las personas feliz, ella no era feliz solo quería quedarse ahí por horas, de hecho ella ni siquiera lo quería usar pero Maka insistió tanto que termino diciendo que si

-Chrona ¿ya estas lista? Le gritaba Maka desde afuera del vestidor

-etto…. Si ya casi, contestaba ella con timidez

- ¿necesitas ayuda?

-no… estoy bien

-okey entonces apúrate los chicos ya están por llegar

¿Llegar? ¿Llegar? Eso era lo que menos quería el chico que le gustaba estaría ahí y la vería en traje de baño lo peor es que ella era más plana que la mesa , pero no podía quedarse ahí para siempre así que se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar

-listo Maka, Chrona sonrió fríamente con desagrado

-por qué te pusiste esa bata tan grande encima, quítatela

Maka se la arranco del cuerpo con agresividad

-ya ves te ves mucho mejor así

Y en eso lo que no quería que pasar termino sucediendo

-pero miren a quien tenemos aquí Maka Albarn y Chrona Makenshi que lindas se ven en traje de baño

¿Lindas? ¿Linda Chrona en traje de baño? Era imposible además que le iba a decir a Soul ¿Gracias? No podía ella se veía horrible o que más podía decir ¿Tu igual te ves bien? Claro que no Soul podría mal interpretarlo.

-gracias Soul le repondio Maka con una sonrisa

Chrona solo se quedó calla moviendo sus pies en la suave arena pero en eso

-Chora te ves muy bien

Una voz fría detrás de ella se hacía escuchar afirmando que ella se veía bien, sabia de quien era esa voz pero quería verlo ella misma así que volteo hacia atrás y ahí estaba Death the Kid estaba parada atrás de ella contemplado su cuerpo sin forma no se lo esperaba, se puso muy nerviosa y se sonrojo

-Shi….Shinigami-kun

Ella solo le miraba el rostro no quería ponerse más roja al verlo en traje de baño así que se izó la fuerte intentando no mirar más debajo de su cuello, pero algo se lo impedía y sin darse cuenta sus ojos fueron directo a su traje de baño que por cierto le quedaba muy pegado, se sonrojo aún mas

-tu simetría es perfecta Chrona le decía el chico sin ninguna preocupación

-etto…

-Hola kid

-hola Maka tu igual te ves muy bien

-gracias Kid

Chrona se izó para un lado y quería correr pero estaba muy nerviosa para hacerlo además el sol era muy intenso, más para ella porque no estaba acostumbrada a tanta luz del día

-oye Maka que te parece si vamos a reservar un hotel para pasar la noche aquí y después vamos por las bebidas

-buena idea Soul. Que Chrona y Kid nos esperen aquí

¿Esperarlos? Eso solo significaba una cosa se quedaría sola con el shinigami, estaba muerta de miedo no sabía que hacer quería llorar pero también reír ya que estaría con el chico que amaba

-está bien nosotros los esperaremos aquí

-okey entonces solo tardaremos un hora ya saben por eso del papeleo

¿Una hora? Eso era demasiado, se puso tan roja que apenas y noto que Maka y Soul ya se habían ido

-esta playa es hermoso no lo crees Chrona

-etto….

-qué te pasa estas más callada de lo normal

-yo…..

No sabía que decir que tal si decía algo tonto que la dejara en ridículo frente a Kid lo mejor era quedarse callada y mirar el mar

-¿tú qué? , ¿Qué te pasa?

Chrona no contestaba no le veía el caso

-vamos dime que acaso no somos amigos ¿no me tienes confianza?

Ese era el problema solo eran amigos y al escuchar esa palabra fue retumbando en su cabeza cada vez más y más fuerte hasta llegar al punto de hartar tanto que se tapó los oídos y grito con fuerza:

-ESE ES EL PROBLEMA SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS

Kid se quedó sin palabras estaba muy sorprendido de la actitud de Chrona jamás la había visto así, pero después comprendió lo que ella le trataba de decir

-a que te refieres ¿te gustaría que fuéramos algo más?

Chrona se sonrojo y camino en dirección opuesta a la de el

-¿a dónde vas? Contéstame cuando te hablo

Camino furioso hacia ella y la tomo del brazo, Chrona se jalaba no quería verlo a la cara, forcejearon un rato hasta que Kid resbalo y los 2 cayeron a la arena, Kid estaba arriba de ella

-vamos ahora no tienes a donde escapar dime acaso te molesta que solo seamos amigos

Tomo valor y ya no le importaba al diablo todo, las oportunidades son se dan una vez y estaba consciente de eso

-si….. si me molesta mucho le dijo intentando no tartamudear

Kid acerco su cara más a la de ella

-entonces ¿qué te gustaría que fuéramos? Tal vez ¿novios?

Kid sonrió y comenzó a lamer su cuello, Chrona comenzó a ponerse más roja de lo normal

-aaaah! Shi.. shinigami-kun pare aahh!

Era una sensación un tanto relajante y a la ves extraña pero comenzaba a gustarle sentir la lengua de kid recorriendo su cuello, la humedad que se acumulaba ahí era excitante y más por el hecho de ser Kid quien le estaba provocando un sinfín de sensaciones raras, de pronto comenzó a sentir como se mojaba su taje de baño en la parte de abajo, era una sensación diferente pero ¿que era? El shinigami comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por su cuello y fue bajando cada vez más pasando por su pecho, su estómago y por fin llego a la entre pierna

-No espera…

Chrona empujo el cuerpo del chico así arriba

-que pasa hice algo que no te gustara le dijo sobre saltado y un poco asustado

Y no es que no le gustara pero estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa situación, además Maka y Soul estaban por llegar y el sol ya se estaba poniendo

-es que Maka ya no tarda en llegar le dijo desviando la mirada

Kid la tomo de la barbilla y giro su cabeza hacia el

-eso no es problema podemos meternos al probador

No sabía que decir para eso ya no tenía escusa el probador era tan grande como para que entraran 5 personas más, pero ella en realidad quería estar con el

-si pero hay otra cosa le dijo tartamudeando

-¿qué pasa?

-jamás en mi vida he tenido intimidad con otro chico

-no te preocupes yo tampoco

Las palabras del chico la llenaron de dudas ¿Cómo se lo haría a ella si no tenía experiencia? Pero al mismo tiempo la alegraron si él la tomaba en ese momento sería la primera vez de él y claro también de ella

-entonces ¿qué dices? Suplico el chico

-es…. Está bien tartamudeo

Kid se levantó y antes de que Chrona se pudiera parar el la tomo en sus brazos, la cargo se dirigieron hasta el probador , abrió la puerta entro y dejo a Chrona en el suelo, se volteo y serró la puerta con seguro

-así nadie nos molestara le dijo Kid con una sonrisa en su rostro

Chrona se sentó en el suelo y Kid la acompañaba, los 2 estaban inmóviles ninguno sabia como empezar ni que hacer, Kid se sintió responsable por ser el hombre y se acercó a Chrona con lentitud, tomo su barbilla de manera cariñosa y la beso

-si algo de lo que hago no te gusta puedes decírmelo Chrona

Kid no quería hacer algo que ella no quisiera realmente le gustaba y no quería echarlo a perder solo por no saber bien como tratar a un mujer.

Kid al igual que la primera vez empezó a lamer su cuello pero esta vez era más suave y con unos cuantos besos, recorrió su mano hasta el hombro de Chrona y deslizo hacia abajo los tirantes del traje de baño, Chrona sentía otra vez esa sensación entre sus piernas, pero esta vez la humedad crecía más y más sintiendo un calor placentero, Kid empezó a besar cada vez más abajo mientras deslizaba el otro tirante, llego un momento en el que los tirantes estaban tan abajo que kid ya empezaba a ver su pecho y siguió bajando más el traje de baño

-espera le dijo Chrona interrumpiéndolo, no soy ese tipo de chica que esperas, no tengo un busto tan grande como el de todas tu amigas

Kid se molestó al oír lo que dijo

-¿el tipo de chica que espero? No seas tonta Chrona si yo quisiera a una mujer de pechos grande definitivamente iría a buscar una prostituta pero no yo quiero hacerlo contigo tengas o no tengas pechos grandes

Chrona se sintió aliviada sabía que él no la quería solo para satisfacer sus necesidades de una noche, no el realmente la quería y deseaba estar con ella.

Kid prosiguió y bajo completamente el traje hasta la cintura dejando al descubierto sus pechos planos, kid se acercó a ella y comenzó a lamerlos de una manera un tanto brusca

-aaah! Ahh!

A Chrona le salían unos cuantos géminos que ni siquiera ella sabía que podía hacer, se dio cuenta de que la única que estaba sintiendo placer era ella y kid tenía que hacerlo todo así que puso sus mano en la cintura del chico y empezó a bajarle en traje de baño con mucho cuidado, kid se dio cuenta de inmediato y dejo de lamerla para ver qué es lo que iba hacer, cuando el traje de baño estaba más debajo de la cintura Chrona empezaba a ponerse roja al ver algo tan grande como eso

Cuando llego mucho más abajo Kid se encargó de quitárselo por sí solo, Chrona de verdad quería hacerle sentir placer ¿pero cómo?, kid se sentó y ella aprovecho el momento para tomar su miembro y metérselo en la boca, Kid se sonrojo y su respiración se elevó, Chrona lo lamia de manera suave, Kid la retiro de ahí y le dijo

-Gracias así será más fácil entrar

-¿entrar?

-si así resbalara más rápido

Kid termino de quitarle el traje a Chrona y la acostó totalmente en el suelo se puso arriba de ella como en la arena y empezó a penetrarla, Chrona empezó a Gritar al sentir una sensación tan excitante, Kid se metía cada vez más y más en ella, hasta que se metió completamente y dejo de moverse, y Chrona también dejo de gemir, si uno de ellos se movía los 2 volverían a sentir placer pero Kid quiso dar una pequeña pausa a Chrona para que respirara y podía sentir como dentro de Crhona había mucha humedad y un calor abrasador que también se sentía muy bien, Kid continuo pero esta vez se movía de otras para adelante con rapidez, puedo notar que a Chrona le dolía un poco, tomo su mano y las entrelazaron Kid continuo con el movimiento y Chrona comenzó a moverse a su velocidad era como un juego atrás adelante atrás adelante, Chrona gemía cada vez más fuerte y apretaba la mano del chico

-Chrona….. te amo

-Shinigami-kun yo….

-dime por mi nombre

-Death…. the…..kid…. kid-kun yo… yo también Te amo

El Chico le sonrió con ternura y la beso mientras los 2 sostenían la mano del otro


End file.
